cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Dalila
'''Queen Dalila '''was the queen of Wolfwood Forest and the wife of King Blacktail and birth mother of Prince Yukon and Princess Ash. Alongside her husband, she ruled the kingdom and protected the Woodlanders for many years up until her death. Background Dalila was born as the crowned princess of the California forest. She eventually grew into a teenager and must be married to a prince in the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest which is located in the state of Maine. Upon meeting Blacktail, the two wolves fell in love and their blossoming romance then led to marriage where they became the new monarchs of Wolfwood Forest. Dalila adjusted to life in the state of Maine, pretty well and became a mother to twins during her reign. While her husband protected the inside and outside of the kingdom, Dalila took part in matters relating to politics that involves maintaining the peace and quiet in the kingdom whenever her husband is away. Dalila was a wonderful ruler and was beloved by all of the Woodlanders who always sought advice for her. Her kindness and gracefulness led the jealous Wolfgang to launch a plot to take over the kingdom and be rid of the royal family for good. Wolfgang lured Blacktail and Dalila out of the castle on a quiet night into a dense forest where they shot by a gun and died of gunshot wound to the chest. Following the monarchs' death, Wolfgang was crowned the new king of Wolfwood Forest since Yukon and Ash were nowhere to be found and were presumably pronounced dead, thus giving Wolfgang full control over the kingdom and its resources. Personality According to the Woodlanders, Dalila was known as an elegant rose. As a princess, she was graceful, ladylike and open to new experiences such as leaving her kingdom to find true love and settling down with him. She eventually became the queen of the forest, going from a princess to a queen. She took part in meetings relating to political matters and even ruling the kingdom on her own when her husband leaves the kingdom for a few days. She becomes pregnant with twins and becomes a mother to them, she is shown to a soft-spoken and loving mother who tells her children stories to make them feel better whenever they're scared. Her loving personality wins over the affections and friendship of all the Woodlanders who ask her for advice when needed. Physical appearance Queen Dalila is a slender wolf with grey fur and wears a red dress with matching shoes as her eyes are ruby eyes. It is said that Blacktail was enchanted by Dalila's ruby-like eyes. Appearances The Nature Dragon Following Dalila's death, her in-laws, Bloodmoon, his children and Burnskin build a shrine dedicated to her and her husband. Prince Yukon and Princess Ash's whereabouts still remain unknown and have been presumed dead. When Hugo was sedated and thrown off of Rainy Jungle, he was rescued by Marty and the merpeople and then headed up to Dragon Summit where they meet the Ancient Dragon who reveals to be Hugo's paternal grandfather and reveals to him that Blacktail and Dalila were murdered by Wolfgang in order to claim the throne and Yukon and Ash are still alive and have been held prisoner in Night Valley by Wolfgang. When Hugo and the gang flies over to Night Valley to free Plumette and the others, he frees Yukon and Ash from their cell and have revealed to aged into teenagers and are still healthy due to their demigod physiology. Wolfgang, the Death Spirits and Death Hound are defeated and the Wooodlanders are relocated to another kingdom in Michigan where Hugo and Plumette rule it as king and queen. For Dalila and Blacktail, their spirits are avenged and they continue their afterlife, knowing that their legacy will live on. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking one year after the events of the previous film, a statue of Dalila and Blacktail have been constructed in the village in order to honor their tragic deaths along with Robert and Giselle who were murdered by Wolfgang too. The Nature Dragon: The Series The staff of the Diamond Palace often tells Yukon and Ash stories about their parents, so they'll know who their mother and father were. Category:Queens Category:Spouses Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Goddesses Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spirits Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Immortal Category:Royalty Category:Aunts Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters Category:Adults